De compañeros y orcos
by Andraya TheLat
Summary: One shot. Pequeña aventura de Guimli y Legolas durante su viaje por Fangorn despues de la Guerra del Anillo.


**Summary: **_One shot. Pequeña aventura de Guimli y Legolas durante su viaje por Fangorn despues de la Guerra del Anillo.  
_

**Disclaimer:**_ Ninguno de los personajes de ESDLA es mio ni obtengo ningun tipo de beneficio económico por escribir esto.  
_

**Nota: **_Gracias a ukeleleboy por su apoyo y corrección del capitulo.  
_

_

* * *

_

**De compañeros y orcos…**

La luz de la mañana bañaba las altas copas de los árboles dejando que sólo los más valientes de los rayos solares se filtraran hasta el interior del espeso follaje, haciendo que el inmenso bosque se mostrara con todo su esplendor ante los ojos de los forasteros.

Por fin habían llegado. Quién le iba a decir que, después de todo lo que había ocurrido durante el último año, ahora estaría allí, paseando tranquilamente por ese precioso bosque… Fangorn, del que había oído hablar por primera vez, hacía mucho tiempo en su lejano hogar en el norte, de boca de un mensajero extranjero. Desde aquel mismo instante, deseó poder explorar ese maravilloso lugar algún día.

Y para ser sincero debía admitir que todas las historias que había oído sobre Fangorn no le hacían justicia. Este bosque era, sin lugar a dudas, el más hermoso, estremecedor y misterioso lugar que había visto en todos sus años de vida, y no eran pocos.

Se adentró en él, abriéndose paso entre los bajos matorrales, y parándose a examinar los enormes árboles. Con delicadeza deslizó su mano sobre la rugosa corteza del que tenía más cerca y notó un leve estremecimiento recorrer el tronco desde donde reposaba la palma de su mano a las ramas más altas. Ramas que empezaron a agitarse lentamente como respuesta a su gesto o quizás como aviso al resto de la arboleda de la presencia de extraños en el viejo bosque.

Avanzó hacia otro y repitió el proceso, concentrándose esta vez en respirar el fresco aroma que inundaba el bosque, una mezcla de tierra, humedad, resina… y ni rastro del apestoso olor a orco que había tenido que sufrir durante los últimos meses. Lejos quedaban ahora la guerra y la sangre y cerca, muy cerca, la paz y la amistad. Amistad… Lo que le recordaba que no estaba solo.

Se volvió justo a tiempo para ver a Guimli posando una de sus manos sobre un tronco, imitando a la perfección el gesto que él acababa de hacer. Con los ojos cerrados, el enano aguardó, completamente quieto y en silencio. Unos segundos después, abrió los ojos y, tras soltar un sonoro suspiro, murmuró: -"Pues yo no noto nada…"- mientras dejaba su vista vagar por el grueso tronco, examinándolo con detenimiento.

Legolas sonrió al comprender en qué pensaba su compañero. Se acercó a él y, mostrando más seriedad en su rostro de la que en realidad sentía, le miró alzando una ceja.

-"Ni lo pienses"-

Guimli le miró con expresión de no entender.

-"Si queremos que los árboles nos permitan el paso, no debemos hacer nada que les enfurezca"- aclaró el elfo.

La cara del enano pasó de mostrar incertidumbre a enojo. -"No he alzado mis hachas de forma amenazadora, no he dicho nada ofensivo, ni siquiera he hablado desde que hemos entrado aquí."- se quejó, sin comprender qué era lo que había hecho ahora.

Antes de entrar en el bosque, Legolas le había _aconsejado_ sobre cómo debía comportarse para evitar problemas. No quería que se repitiera el pequeño incidente que había sucedió la primera vez que estuvo en Fangorn.

-"Y podría, Su Majestad, informarme de qué es lo que he hecho para enfurecer a un _árbol_?"- Miró molesto a su compañero quien, aún seguía con la misma seria expresión, aunque había cierto brillo en sus ojos que le delataba.

-"En qué pensabas?"- preguntó Legolas.

-"Um"- frunció el ceño Guimli, al recordar en qué estaba pensando. -"Es que estos árboles leen la mente?"- preguntó, doblemente molesto, porque, por lo visto esos árboles sí leían la mente y, también, por lo bien que parecía conocerle el elfo.

Los labios de Legolas se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa. -"No creo que lean la mente, pero son lo suficientemente viejos y sabios para comprender qué se escondía tras tu mirada"-

-"Grr"- Guimli se alejó del árbol murmurando. –"Sabes la cantidad de buena madera que se podría sacar de estos árboles? No importa lo viejos que sean, sus troncos aún son fuertes!"- añadió, dándole un golpecito con el puño a uno de ellos y recibiendo un crujido de las ramas superiores como respuesta… o quizás amenaza.

-"Sí, sin duda son viejos."- comentó Legolas, volviendo a caminar entre las gruesas raíces. -"Tanto que a su lado me siento joven"-

Guimli le miró un segundo antes de soltar una sonora carcajada. -"Joven, dices? Claro, y yo soy un chiquillo!"- continuó riendo y caminando tras el elfo. Éste le miró, sonriendo al pensar en lo joven que era el enano comparado con Fangorn o incluso con él mismo.

-"Admira este bosque, Guimli, pues no verás ningún otro lugar como este en toda la Tierra Media"- dijo al fin, zanjando la conversación y centrando de nuevo sus sentidos en disfrutar del magnífico espectáculo.

-"Ningun lugar como este"- repitió, en un murmullo, Guimli. -"Sin duda, nunca había visto un bosque tan oscuro y misterioso."- dijo, esperando que sonara como una queja. Aunque tenía que admitir que ese bosque tenía cierto encanto, incluso para un enano guerrero como él, y su curiosidad por ver más no hacía más que aumentar con cada nuevo paso hacia el corazón de Fangorn.

Siguieron avanzando en silencio un buen rato, contemplando los altos árboles, las gruesas ramas y las serpenteantes raíces que se hundían en la oscura y fría tierra, cuando un sonido lejano, ajeno a la paz del bosque pero familiar llegó a sus oídos.

Una simple mirada fue suficiente para cerciorarse de que el otro también lo había escuchado. Ambos avanzaron sigilosos entre la espesura, Guimli agazapado entre matorrales y raíces, y Legolas caminando grácilmente de rama en rama, hasta que allí, en medio de la densa vegetación, los vieron.

Un grupo de orcos, bastante numeroso, se había atrevido a buscar refugio dentro de Fangorn. Algo muy poco habitual, pues la mayoría de seres que habitaban la Tierra Media solían temer ese lugar y, por tanto, lo evitaban. Muy desesperados debían estar o muy seguros de sí mismos.

Intercambiaron una nueva mirada y el plan de ataque quedó organizado. Guimli vio como su compañero tensaba su arco en lo alto de un árbol y apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de su hacha. Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza y comprendió lo mucho que había echado de menos una buena pelea las últimas semanas. No es que se quejara por la nueva era de paz que recién comenzaba, pero era en momentos como éste cuando se sentía más vivo. Qué podía decir en su defensa… siempre había sido un guerrero…

Desde su posición en lo alto de aquel árbol, Legolas tenía una buena vista del grupo orco. Había contado treinta y tres, todos orcos, ningún uruk hai, bien armados, con espadas y lanzas, pero sin arcos. Miró a los pies del árbol y sonrió al reconocer, entre la maleza, a Guimli. Sabía qué era lo que su amigo y compañero estaba esperando… Amigo y compañero, se repitió. Extrañas palabras para referirse a un enano, aunque si se trataba de Guimli, entonces eran las palabras apropiadas.

Volvió a concentrarse en los orcos, seleccionó a uno de ellos y disparó. Su flecha le atravesó el cuello y, tal y como sabía que ocurriría, aún no había caído muerto el orco al suelo, Guimli ya había salido de su escondite, gritando y blandiendo su hacha amenazadoramente hacia el pecho de otra de las oscuras criaturas.

Disparó varias flechas más, todas dando en el blanco, antes de saltar del árbol y acercarse a donde luchaba Guimli.

-"Tres"- dijo éste orgulloso.

Legolas sonrió y, sacando sus espadas, respondió. -"Cinco"-

El enano gruñó enfadado, más por estar siendo aventajado por un elfo que por los cuatro orcos que se acercaban a él con sus espadas en alto. Agarró fuerte su hacha y, ocho movimientos después, los tres orcos se habían convertido en seis trozos de negra y apestosa carne muerta.

-"Siete!"- le gritó al elfo.

-"Nueve!"- anunció éste, tras sacar una de sus espadas del pecho de un orco.

-"Grr"- Guimli miró a su alrededor, buscando a su siguiente víctima, mientras a su espalda oía los rápidos golpes de las espadas de Legolas contra las de sus adversarios. -"Venid aquí, que os arreglaré esas caritas!"- Les gritó, impaciente, a un grupo de orcos que se acercaban a él.

Varios minutos después, elfo y enano examinaban la zona en busca de supervivientes y verificar que todos los orcos abatidos estuvieran muertos. Legolas se acercó a su compañero, quien limpiaba su hacha con cara de orgullo.

-"Dieciséis!"- dijo sonriente, invitando con un gesto al elfo a decir su número.

-"Dieciséis"- anunció Legolas, observando como Guimli fruncía el ceño.

Se miraron en silencio unos segundos. A ninguno de los dos les gustaba perder, pero empatar era casi peor. Guimli estaba a punto de quejarse sobre lo odiosos que eran los números pares, cuando un ruido a su derecha llamó la atención de ambos.

Medio segundo después, el último de los orcos caía muerto al suelo con una flecha atravesándole el corazón y un hacha seccionándole la vena carótida.

-"Ja! Diecisiete!"- rió el enano, acercándose al cuerpo sin vida y arrancando su preciada hacha del cadáver sin ningún reparo.

-"Qué?"- le miró incrédulo Legolas. -"Mi flecha le ha alcanzado antes."-

-"No, no, no"- sonrió el enano, a la vez que negaba con su cabeza. -"Ha sido mi hacha la que lo ha abatido"-

-"Mi flecha"- insistió el elfo, irguiéndose frente el enano y mirándolo fríamente.

-"Mi hacha"- respondió Guimli, alzando su cabeza para poder mirar al elfo a los ojos y combatiendo su fría mirada con la mejor de las suyas.

Permanecieron así varios minutos, retando al otro con la vista a hacer el primer movimiento. Pero ninguno de los dos se movió. Fue Legolas el primero en reaccionar, no tenía muchas ganas de acabar en tablas otra vez, pero era mejor que la absurda situación actual.

-"Está bien"- dijo al fin. -"Ambos lo hemos abatido, así que diecisiete cada uno."-

Guimli le miró como si le acabara de salir una segunda cabeza. -"Un orco no es divisible!"- exclamó.

Legolas suspiró y sonrió. Exactamente la reacción que estaba esperando… -"Es imposible saber quien lo ha matado. Así que, qué propones que hagamos?"-

Guimli entornó los ojos y llevó una de sus manos a su barbilla, mientras pensaba en algo que les ayudara a salir de esa situación tan espinosa llamada _empate_.

Un par de minutos después, su cara se iluminó y sonrió ampliamente. -"Quizás no son los únicos orcos que se han adentrado en Fangorn…"- sugirió, dejando implícito el resto del mensaje.

Legolas sonrió y, acabando de recoger sus flechas, le echó una ojeada a Guimli quien ya había empezado a rastrear los alrededores en busca de algo que les indicara la presencia de más orcos.

El elfo se unió a su compañero poco después. -"El viaje está resultando tan interesante como esperabas?"- le preguntó Guimli.

Legolas sonrió. -"Mucho más, sin duda"- Asintió, pensando en que, no sólo había podido visitar el bosque de Fangorn como tanto había deseado, sino que lo estaba haciendo con la mejor de las compañías. Alguien con quien había creído que nunca llegaría a llevarse bien, y que, contra todo pronóstico, se había ganado su respeto, su confianza y, por último, su amistad. Y se había convertido en unos de los amigos a los que más valoraba.

-"No entiendo porque Aragorn ha preferido casarse a venir con nosotros"- le escuchó murmurar a su lado.

Legolas sonrió. -"Este viaje no es muy romántico, Guimli"- comentó.

-"Pff"- Hizo un gesto de desagrado el enano. -"Quién necesita un romance teniendo orcos a los que matar!"- anunció, alzando su hacha y provocando un aluvión de crujidos de ramas y movimientos de hojas de los árboles cercanos.

-"Vigila con el hacha…"- le susurró Legolas.

Fin.

_

* * *

_

_Hasta aquí la mini-historia. _

_No os olvideis de comentarme lo que os ha parecido._

_Hasta pronto! ;p  
_


End file.
